Episode 5219 (24th July 2019)
Synopsis Tony becomes suspicious of the circumstances regarding Harry's disappearance when he receives a text message, clearly not written by Harry. Prince ruins his chances with Peri and quits his job at Tom's Turtles following an argument with Tom. Marnie stops James from confessing all to Romeo and Juliet, whilst Diane discovers that Laurie has pleaded guilty. Plot Anthony and Dee Dee join Breda as she prays. Brody almost catches Sienna with the wig and Nina's passport. Tony asks James if he's seen Harry, in front of Mercedes and Liam. Mercedes is pleased when James says that he hasn't. Diane informs Breda that Laurie has decided to plead guilty, so there won't be a trial. Tony worries that something bad has happened to Harry after the abrupt ending to his voicemail. The tracker on James's phone continues to say that there's no signal to Harry's. James throws his phone across the room. Marnie witnesses this and tries to comfort him. He tells Marnie that Romeo and Juliet need to know the truth. Liam tells Mercedes that Harry has disappeared and tells her that she's scared him into going on the run. Mercedes tells Liam that she threatened to kill him and it's all going to end badly. Prince is pleased when Peri offers to look after the younger kids for him. Brody asks Sienna if there's something wrong with her. Maxine is furious when Sienna tries to cancel on the wedding cake tasting. Marnie is horrified to find that James has written letters to Romeo and Juliet, titled "The Numerous Sins of James Nightingale". She is horrified to read that it says everything, about drugging Harry, sabotaging his plea hearing, pimping him out and tricking Donna-Marie into confessing to Mac's murder. Marnie tells James that the confession could destroy Juliet. Breda tries to convince Tony not to go after Harry. She takes Harry's phone from the body bag in her boot and turns it on. James's tracking app goes off and shows that Harry is in The Dog in the Pond car-park. Tony receives a text from "Harry", telling him that he's in France and forgives him for yesterday. Liam "confesses his sins" to a priest mini-figure. Mercedes feels torn when Liam says that he is in love with Mercedes, but tells him that she's in love with Sylver. James asks Breda if he's seen Harry and she's horrified to discover that James has a tracking app. Breda turns off the phone and the app loses connection. Marnie comforts him. Breda is unsettled when Sylver is adamant about changing her flat tyre for her. Brody sees Sienna with a toy bear and realises that she's still adamant that the twins at the hotel are hers. Sienna tells Brody that she wants a baby with him. Cindy is furious when Hilton gets covered in paint and accuses Peri and Prince of flirting. Peri is hurt when Prince says that he'd never do that to Lily. Peri snaps at him and storms off. Tom tells Prince that the refund is coming out of his wages, so Prince quits. Mercedes tells Liam that she's prepared to lie to Sylver about the affair. Liberty comforts an upset Sienna, who reveals her plan to flee with the twins dressed as Nina, as she can't give Brody the life he deserves. Liberty is horrified and tries to talk Sienna out of taking the children. She tells Sienna that she'll be leaving her behind, so Sienna asks her to come with her. Sadie thanks Diane for everything before leaving with baby Isaac. Tony discovers that Laurie is pleading guilty. Diane and Tony realise that Harry could never have sent the message as he hates emojis. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Isaac is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019